Change of the Future
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: Does Usagi find love or not? my first story


**This is my first story just going to be one chapter**

**Disclamior: I do not own Sailor moon or the charaters**

Sailor Moon

Change of the Future

Hi my name is Usagi and also Sailor Moon My friends are Mina Sailor Venus, Ami Sailor Mercury, Linda Sailor Jupiter, and Raye Sailor Mars there are other scouts too then there my future husband Darien Tuxedo Mask.

_I feel trap in destiny no other way around it that's what everyone says but I don't want this destiny I feel that I can't make my own choice well I can but no one asked me what I want I don't love him like a boyfriend like a brother but my friends and him want it so I should go for it but if I could escape I would please some one set me free I'm a bunny trapped in a cage my name is Usagi Tsukino and I hate my destiny._

'USAGI!!!!!' Raye yelled

'Yes Raye' Usagi asked the fiery black haired girl

'Stop Daydreaming can't you pay attention once in your life…' I tuned her out I know Raye likes Darien I'm not stupid like everyone thinks I just act like it to hide the pain.

'Usagi what about your date with Darien' Mina asked

'Oh I better get going then seeya guys' Usagi yelled they yelled bye to me I started walking with I stopped to look at the lake _I wish they pay attention to me maybe they see my pain. _Usagi sighed and started to go to the park to meet Darien.

'Darien!!!' Usagi rushed to him

'Hi Usako' I flinched at that name but he don't notice my distress. We sat at the park bench watching the trees 'Usako' I turned around to him and he is holding a ring not an engagement ring though thank goodness. 'Yes Darien' Usagi asked with confusion 'Usako I love you soon you and me can get married this is a promise ring here I promise you I never leave' Darien asked with such love. _There goes my chance of him leaving me. _'Thank you Darien I love you too'_ like a brother_ I don't put the ring on yet I look at it and all I can see is my tied down future I start to cry I tried to hold it back but not hard enough but Darien thinks I'm crying because I'm Happy for the gift but he is wrong. 'I better get going seeya later Usako' he kissed me with his cold lips pressed on mine I tried not to throw up or turn away. He leaves I still did not put the ring on I walked home everyone else would think she is the happiest person ever but her insides are in turmoil. I walked through the door and My mom came out with food 'Do you want some honey, oh that is a pretty ring where you get that' My mom asked I looked down at the ring suddenly I just lost my appetite 'Its from Darien and I am not hungry' My mother frowned at me then she put the food down and comes to me she pulls me to the living room and sets me down. 'Usagi what's wrong dear this is not like you' there was concern laced in her voice then my resolve broke I started crying into my mothers chest _I wish I can tell you mother but I can't can I. _I think it over maybe if I explain it right she will help me 'Mom can I ask you something' she looks at me with loving eyes 'Of course dear anything' Mom told me I take a deep breath

'Mom there is this bunny she has lots of friends and a guy who loves her but this was the bunny destiny to be with the guy bunny and her friends accepted it she thought she like her destiny but then she got to thinking I don't like this guy bunny like that like a brother but she is tied down to this destiny thing what should she do.' Usagi said with confusion my mother smiled a sad smile at me

'Well honey this bunny should follow her heart destiny it is not something that can be predicted there is no destiny because the heart changes and the bunny should follow her heart dear no matter what' I smiled but it was not a true smile and she knew that I got up and hugged her _This is going to be another battle I have to face alone this time. _I went to my room I put the ring on the night stand just then something pounced on me 'Luna what was that for' Usagi laughed but not a true one and Luna noticed that right away 'Usagi what's wrong where did you get that ring from' Luna asked 'Darien' I tried to sound cheerful and get the wall back up around my heart but too late Luna noticed it right away. 'Usagi why do you sound so sad please you can tell me I promise not to be mad' I look at her and I told her don't know why but I did but it felt good 'Its about my destiny Luna I don't want it I love Darien as a brother you have to understand Luna please don't hate me' Luna looked at me with teary eyes 'Usagi I'm sorry I should have seen you in pain like this I'm not mad Usagi your mother would want you to follow your heart I do too' Luna said in a warm voice I laugh almost true one 'Thank you Luna and you should follow your own advice too and tell Artemis how you feel' Luna blushes at that comment I laugh then I turned to light out then is saw a shooting star _I wish I wish with all my heart that I find some one I can love a true love. _I get up early _well this is a shocker _I ran down stairs for breakfast I see my mother holding pancakes in front of me I take it at eat it I kissed my mother goodbye and went to the shrine to meet the girls I saw a mirror and I look at my self same uniform I wear same hair style but something was different then I saw it my eyes were dull no life in them I look happy but my eyes betray me I try to look happy but I can't 'Hey Usagi how your doing' I turn around and there was Andrew 'Hey Andrew I was just on my way to Raye's place I better get there' Usagi said and went off 'Bye Usagi' Andrew sees Usagi's eyes are dull.

I finally made it to Raye's place and on time

'Wow the world is going to end Usagi is here on time' Raye teased

I stick my tongue out at her and I see Darien in the corner with confuse eyes then I look down I'm not wearing my ring _No I must have forgotten it. _Then Luna my savior came up to me and handed me the ring I slip it on with out any one noticing see Darien who saw the ring his gaze soften and my stomach dropped.

'Why are we here anyways' Usagi asked then just then a light appeared outside they all get up to see what happened there stood Rini but something was different her hair was lighter color and her eyes where light violet. 'Raye, Linda, Mina, Ami, Darien and Usagi it's nice to see you guys again' I look at Rini a teardrop rolls down my face 'Rini!!' everyone yelled expect me I look at him my heart walls are up Rini is looking at me with soft eyes and understanding _why is she looking at me like that_ 'Rini is nice to see you again' Usagi yelled fake cheerfully 'Usagi we need to talk privately' Rini asked in a pleading voice so me and Rini went to some place private 'Mama I can't tell you much but I know your feeling hurt and I know you don't feel the same way' I look at Rini 'You know I'm sorry Rini but don't worry I'll do want my destiny s…' 'NO!!! I swear your thick headed I can't stay here long I will be leaving soon when Sailor Pluto finds me but follow your heart Mama don't worry about me ok' Rini said in a warm voice and she disappeared back to her time I sigh I walked out telling everyone Rini had to go she was not even aloud here by Sailor Pluto I walk off then I look at a store that sold Diamonds…_Diamond Prince Diamond he died saving me…I love you… _I shake my head off the memory _why am I thinking of him he is dead remember _a tear rolled down my cheek _that's all I do is cry lately. _I went home eat dinner and went to bed I was having nightmares.

Nightmare:

_I'm standing in darkness 'Where am I' then I see light I rush toward it and at the end of the light was Phantom he laughs manically then he shoots dark magic at me I try to escape but it was suffocating me I can't breath._

Reality: 'USAGI!!! Wake up now' Luna panicking seeing the princess in distress she checked her breathing she wasn't tears welled up in her eyes Luna rushes to the door to get someone to help she ran into Usagi's parents 'What is wrong Luna' Usagi's parents ask they saw Luna rush into Usagi and the followed suit what they saw was Usagi struggling and not breathing they tried to get her up from her nightmare.

Nightmare:

"_Someone help me please" No matter what I do I can't breathe then a warm light envelops me Phantom disappeared and I saw a figure walk toward me I could breathe and I felt warm and safe then the figure came into view it's _'Usagi' I woke up with a start breathing heavily _It was a dream but it felt so real_ there stood beside her Luna and her parents they all were crying they told me what happened I stayed home from school just in case I kept thinking of the dream who was the figure that I felt so warm with I sighed at threw a pillow over my face.

'What is wrong Usagi?'

'Oh Luna I can't stop thinking of the dream'

'Tell me about it Usagi'

'I was in this dark place the a light appeared I ran to it then Phantom appeared trying to suffocate me with his black magic then a violet light appeared it felt warm and safe then a figure approached just as the person came into view I woke up.'

'I see don't worry Phantom is dead remember you and Rini destroy him and the black crystal'

'I know Luna I should not worry I'm going to go out maybe fresh air will do maybe go to the Diamond Store…maybe not'

'What's wrong I think that is a great idea a girl's best friend is a Dia…oh I forgot you probably remember him because you had a dream of Phantom.'

'Yea' Then Luna jumped into my lap I laid down to get some sleep.

Dream

_Where am I its dark in here? I'm alone "No your not Usagi" I whirled around and I see a figure clad in a white cloak "Who are you" he laughed "You will find out in time right now I don't exist just your imagination but not long my love" I blushed when he said my love then he wrapped me in his arms I felt safe and warm I never wanted to let go then I went up to kiss him when I was almost there…_ 'EEEKKK!!! Usagi wake up' Luna yelled 'Huh what's wrong Luna' Usagi asked with confusion 'You almost kissed me Usagi' said a scared Luna 'I… wait my dream there was this guy he had a white cloak on I did not know who he was but I got the urge to just kiss him so I was about too.' Usagi sweat dropped then I got up went downstairs I heard a door bell ring and there was Ami smiling at me 'Hey Ami what are you doing here'

'I came to see if you were all right and to give you your home work we have a meeting at 7 ok seeya Usagi' Ami left I shut the door behind me then the door bell ringed again I open it up there was Ami panting 'Usagi come quick there's trouble' Ami said in one breath we ran to the spot the other scouts changed all ready and so was Ami 'Moon Crystal Power' then I transformed then the monster attack us we destroyed it pretty quick then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye there laid no other than 'Prince Diamond' Usagi breathed out the other scouts turned to that direction there he was unharmed and alive 'WHAT THE HECK' the scouts yelled Tuxedo mask was mad that He was alive but he knew that his bunny will love him no matter what. Usagi could only stare at him _He's alive _then her world went black

I woke up and saw the sky 'What happened' Usagi asked 'You fainted probably from the fighting Usako' Tuxedo mask said 'Wait Prince Diamond' Usagi asked with worry thinking it was a dream. 'He left we chased him out don't worry we will protect you from him.' I look at him he wants the princess not me not Usagi I stand up then left a confused Tuxedo Mask and scouts Luna trudged behind me _He alive and they chased him off but how the dream could it be _she stopped dead in her tracks _Violet light, white cloak, velvety voice, oh crude its him _something in the pit of my stomach rose I was blushing madly Luna noticed this 'Usagi why are you blushing' I turned to Luna 'The guy in my dream is Diamond I have been thinking a lot about him he is alive Luna' Her eyes were sparkling with joy Luna was taken aback at her princess eyes then she smiled. I skipped all the way home and ran into the house and hugged my mom and ran back outside and going to find him I felt it and ran toward the feeling and I saw him standing same cloths from before he was by the lake the sun shining on him all I could to his stare _He looks so handsome but my destiny…Follow your heart Usagi…Rini I will _'Prince Diamond!!!!!' I yelled running toward him he looks at me then disappears I stopped where did he go I look around and I went to my knees looking where he was the shine died in her eyes _he don't want to see me_ I went home it started to rain a car slipped and skidded toward Usagi she watched in horror as it came to her 'DIAMOND!!!!!!!!!!!!' she yelled then it hit her she was flown to the side the car stopped and the person got out of it to see the girl they hit Usagi was laying on the ground unconscious blond stained her uniform she was rushed to the hospital her parents came, friends, and Darien Usagi father glared at him he never liked Darien. The doctor came out 'I'm very sorry but Usagi Tsukino will more than likely to die' he then left the room everyone was crying In Usagi's room. She kept speaking something the nurse went to her to see what she is talking about 'Diamond' the nurse told the doctor then the doctor went back to the room 'Ms. Tsukino your daughter keeps saying something in her unconscious that normally does not happen she keeps saying Diamond' then he left Luna heard the doctor and knew that Usagi was going to see Diamond she left to go and find him when she finally did he was sitting on a log by the lake 'Diamond' Luna said with anger he turned to her confused 'Usagi's guardian Luna what to you want'

'What did you say to Usagi or do' she glared at him

'I did nothing but leave when she came'

Luna started to cry 'YOU IDIOT!!! Because of you she going to die'

'What are you talking about?'

She calmed down 'Usagi came to see you my princess was sad in pain for a long time because of her tied down destiny finally she going to follow her heart convinced be me her mom and future daughter Rini she came to see you because she realized SHE LOVES YOU!!! And then she got ran over no laying in the hospital dying' with that said Diamond grabbed Luna and rushed to the hospital he was in her room Luna was right she was dying he moved to the side of her bed Usagi felt his presence and opened her eyes to see 'Diamond you're here' she smiled a true smile but he could she that her light was dying 'Usagi I'm sorry I ran away from you Luna told me Usagi I love you' I stared up at him tears welling in my eyes 'I love you too Diamond' then he kissed me is was gentle at first that grew passionate kiss his lips were warm but then I felt something else his life energy he removed his lips and went to my ear and whispered to me 'Sorry Usagi but I have to leave you for you to survive but I promise you I will be back' I started to cry 'Diamond I'll keep you on that promise ok come back' I see him disappear then he was gone for now I felt something cold on my neck I look down it's a necklace his necklace I smiled the doctor came in and saw me awake.

It was a week later since I left the hospital I was looking in a mirror my eyes were full of life but I knew he was lying he is gone forever and I read the note in the locket it opened after I got better it said: Usagi I am sorry for lying to you but I cannot come back I am finally dead but I am with you in spirit. I sighed but I will not give up hope one day I will find my true love speaking of love I turned to Luna and smiled without her I probably would have died 'Luna guess what I set you up on a date with Artemis' I laughed at the look she gave me and a true one at that. 'USAGI YOU'RE DONE FOR!!!' I laughed while she was chasing me 'Ok Luna I was kidding jeez I better get going I have to talk to Darien seeya.' Just then I saw Rini smiling at me with sad eyes 'Mama I came here to say goodbye I can't live anymore I don't exist with out my father' I cried 'Rini please don't leave what can I do' she laughed 'Usagi I know but I wont completely disappear I will appear differently oh and Usagi Darien was not my father Diamond was but something happened and the future is never set in stone goodbye Usagi see you in the future' then Rini disappeared I smiled I never would lose Rini she just look different but not lose her so I was supposed to be Diamonds wife I laugh then run to see Darien.

'Darien!!!' he turns to see me smiling 'Usako what do you want to talk about' I took a deep breath 'Darien I love you but not like that like a brother I am sorry I fell I love with Diamond but he is dead'

'Usako is this how you feel'

'Yes Darien' He looks at me with love in his eye but a brotherly love 'Usako I feel the same about you'

_Its been a year now since then Darien and Raye are married Linda is engaged to Andrew Mina is going out with some guy but soon to be engaged Ami is at college but she says she is going out with someone Luna and Artemis are married. Me I don't have anyone not since Diamond we all kind of drifted apart but still see each other earth is at peace for now. _

**Please Review!!**


End file.
